


Where There's Smoke

by ladysnausages



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysnausages/pseuds/ladysnausages
Summary: Lucy, a sheltered heiress, longs to find meaning in life beyond what she had been given. At a party she meets Natsu, a mysterious man who drags her into a world she never knew existed and never expected to be a part of. Greed, espionage and organized crime, it becomes a three way battle for her life -- one to kill her, one to exploit her and one to save her. AU. NaLu
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 13





	1. Serendipity

Where There’s Smoke

Chapter 1

Serendipity

Lucy had grown to hate parties.

Nothing about them was entertaining for her. Not the dancing, not the environment, and certainly not the company. All her life she had been forced to attend them and when she was not at them, she had to practice for them.

At least, she consistently reminded herself, there was always the alcohol to make it a little more bearable, especially for moments such as these.

Lucy kept the practiced smile firmly in place as she listened to the man before her continue to boast about his fortune, as if it were truly something that would charm to her. Lucy Heartfilia, heiress to the Heartfilia Conglomerate and its subsequent capital, could not be impressed by riches. She had been drowning in them her entire life. And people were constantly trying to appeal to her with things, never with thought. Despite existing amongst such a sea of wealth, she never understood how they were all so shallow.

She held a hand up, halting the conversation he was having with himself. “I’m terribly sorry but I really must entertain the other guests as well.”

He was flummoxed at her blasé attitude as she politely removed herself. If she offended any of her father’s potential business deals she would never hear the end of it from him. So she consistently had to be mindful of how she spoke to people, especially at these events. As much as they seemed a way to mingle and relax, it was actually a business meeting that served too much alcohol. Her father preferred it that way, so that he could get clients’ spirits high and shake a couple extra hundred thousand out of them. And if they tried to backpedal, he would come after them, teeth bared and claws out, and in the end get even more. The only thing greater than her father’s wealth was his hunger for more.  


She could not fathom why and how people put up with his aggressive and manipulative tactics but being tied to the Heartfilia name was an automatic seal for success. Most were content throwing themselves into the fray at the cost of a metaphorical limb and literal dignity. This was never meant to be a life for her.

“Lucy, darling!”

The shrill voice interrupted her thoughts and she instinctively reverted into her gracious heiress poise. It was nearly impossible for her to make it three steps without being stopped by someone, whether she knew them or not was a different story all together.

She recognized the woman. She could count the times she had spoken to her on one hand though. “Mrs. Ryuzetsu, how nice to see you.” Her and her husband owned the ever popular resort Ryuzetsu Land that were scattered across Ishgar. She was nice enough but the few times she had spoken to her, the conversations always went the same way. It irked her.

“Oh, please. You can call me Lani.” She waved her off. “Are you engaged yet? You know, my Evan is still single and thinks very highly of you. Why not give him a call sometime soon? He would be simply elated to hear from you. Just last month, he purchased—” She kept talking but Lucy tuned it out.

This happened often. She was frequently getting marriage proposals from men she did not know and attempts to be setup by overbearing mothers. At the age of twenty-four, Lucy’s relationship status was a hot topic for the high society – thinking that it would be in her best interest to marry soon before she hits the undesirable age of 30.

Many of her so called suitors acted as if she were a prize to be won and displayed. It was the last thing Lucy wanted to be treated like – an object, left to be shielded from anything and anyone. Only meant to be bragged about and looked upon, never truly touched or loved.

It was nauseating to think about. But if there were one kind thing she could say of her father, it was that he had the decency to never force her to marry anyone. Granted, he still wanted her to find someone that would suit his interests as well but she gladly accepted this kindness from him.

Lani had finally taken a breath. “So what do you think? I can call him for you right now.” She was already opening her clutch to grab her cell phone.

“Oh, Lani, my father is waving me over. Do excuse me.” She stepped away quickly before she got trapped in another conversation she did not want to be a part of.

She wove through the throngs of people, nodding and smiling her greetings but not stopping for anyone. It was time for her to take a break, find some silence and space and just be alone. She would have to sneak past security because whoever she told would insist on following her wherever she went. Something about them not wanting to leave an heiress to a multi-billion dollar corporation alone. She was flippant about that argument. It did not concern her either way when all she wanted to breathe fresh air in a quiet place.

Walking up to the security guarding her ideal escape route, she motioned for him to lean in and pointed a finger in a general direction. “Excuse me but I believe there is a gentleman vomiting in the topiary over there.”

With an exasperated eye roll and sigh of disapproval, he nodded and walked past her. She had seen enough of such shenanigans at these events to know, especially of her own detail, that this would leave a brief window of an unattended exit and an opportune moment.

Lucy left the main hall, slinking through the door unseen, the guests too absorbed in conversations and alcohol to notice. Upon rounding the corner she immediately felt the air around her lift, no longer thick and stifling from the innumerable guests crowded into one room. She continued her escape, desperate to be free from an up do too tight, a gown too suffocating and a smile too forced. The majority of the staff were preoccupied with entertaining the guests so a fair portion of the mansion would be empty and it was the perfect moment for her to take break from everything.

She tugged at the pins that bound her hair, expertly loosening her confined tresses. Even with such a simple thing she already felt exponentially better. She sighed in relief as she walked out onto the balcony, resting against the intricate stone railing.

“The things I would give to get out of here,” she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes, letting the crisp night wind dance across her skin. She leaned her head back, dark eyes opening to observe the sea of stars above her.

She longed for independence and every time she looked to the stars she felt that same pull, desperately wanting to break free and fly across the sky, go where no one could stop her.

It was with her mother, fifteen years ago, that she first saw a shooting star. And it was in that moment that she fell in love with them. Her and her mother would spend entire nights with them, finding constellations, making up new ones and waiting for another shooting star. It had become their little freedom. They had been her fondest memories and her mother was her best friend.

Her mother fell ill soon after. It was sudden and aggressive. And even with all the financial assets and the world’s finest doctors, there was nothing that could be done.  


Just one year later her mother died.

Her father, though never particularly forward with his emotions, grew more distant and irritable and buried himself deeper within his work. Lucy had become neglected and the only time he had for her was to tell her to get out. It did not take long before she stopped trying to reach out to him.

Alone and heartbroken, Lucy again found herself looking to the stars for help, for answers and for companionship. What had always made her so happy though now only seemed to be a bearer of sorrow. And to this day that bittersweet air was always lingering when she looked to the sparkling night sky.

“I’m still waiting for your help, you know.” She whispered, praying her words would not be lost in that vast abyss that housed them. As she had done so many nights before, she patiently waited for their response.

“What are you doing out here all alone?”

Lucy yelped and quickly spun around, startled by the unwelcome visitor. “Wha-what are you doing here?” She snapped, glaring at the strange man, silently observing him. He was tall, muscular. “My bodyguards will realize I’m missing in about three minutes.” It was a bluff. 

“Wait, hang on.” He held his hands up and took a small but noticeable step back. “Nothing like that, just got a little lost on my way to the john.”

“Yes, clearly.” She deadpanned, relaxing slightly. She still refused to take her eyes off him. “Go back the way you came and make a right. There’s an usher who can point you in the right direction.”

“Thanks,” he smiled at her. A little too enthusiastically she thought, considering the nature of their conversation. But years of seeing fake smiles and rehearsing her own she could see, plain as the one on his face, that it was genuine.

And without realizing or expecting it, she found herself smiling back at him. “This area is technically off limits so you should head back before they throw you out.”

“Ah, that’s why it’s so empty.” He turned back to the double doors that lead to the balcony, hands on his hips and nodding in understanding. He’s odd. She thought. “Well that makes sense.” Lucy blanched, worried that she said it aloud but he grinned at her over his shoulder, the same way he had just seconds ago. “I’ll head back and stay out of trouble.”

He was only three steps away before he turned around, stopping arm’s length away from her. He held a hand out. “By the way, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Natsu.” He smiled. “Natsu Dragneel.”  


She lifted her hand to his, delicately, as she had been trained to do. “Lucy Heartfilia.” She waited for him to kiss it, as they always did, or for him to try smooth talk her, as they always did , or both, as most did – especially after learning her name.

But he did neither.

Instead, he grimaced, confusion contorting his face. He awkwardly grasped her fingers and shook her hand. “Okay then.” He said simply. “Nice to meet you, Lucy. You’re kind of weird.”

“What?” Lucy shouted, abandoning all decorum that had been ingrained in her since childhood. This man was utterly incorrigible and hopelessly clueless. “You come wandering over here with that lame bathroom excuse and you have the audacity to call me odd?”

“Weird.” He corrected.

“Whatever!” She spun around quickly, crossing her arms over chest and muttering frustrations to herself.

“Being weird isn’t a bad thing.” He stepped forward and leaned his arms against the railing, looking up at the stars the same way she had been minutes ago. “I mean, doesn’t it just mean you’re unique? 

Like all those stars up there. They’re all different. I am, you are, Jimmy working the valet is. So don’t worry too much about someone calling you odd.”

She grinned, hands finding their way to the cold stone next to his arms. “Weird.”

“Whatever.” He mimicked.

They stood in comfortable silence just a few minutes and for the first time in a long time that lingering sadness had lifted and she could truly enjoy the twinkling lights above her. She hoped that this feeling would never her leave again. After years of being without it, she had long forgotten the way the happiness they brought her felt like. And now she could not bring herself to separate from its embrace.

“I should head back, it’s probably about time to get moving anyway.” He eventually said.

“Ah, yes, of course.”

Natsu pushed himself back, walking to the empty hallway. “Oh, one last thing before I go,” he announced. She rolled her eyes but acknowledged. “I would recommend you not drink anymore tonight. You reek of booze.”

Her face burned. “What is with you?” She yelled as he scampered off, leaving her alone once again. Her anger was shallow and short lived. She had enjoyed their little bantering but she had no clue how to respond, she just reacted. Never had Lucy encountered such a peculiar man. Another testament to just how sheltered she was. “He is so weird.” She whispered as a soft smile spread across her lips.  


With a resigned sigh, she walked back to the main hall, prepared to plunge herself back into the fray.


	2. Sequacious

_Where There's Smoke_

_Chapter 2_

_Sequacious_

Natsu had a special kind of disdain for parties and events like these.

They were stuffy and elitist and always left a foul taste in his mouth. More than anything else, he hated what they reminded him of. Memories he would rather leave buried and forgotten but he knew too well that he would never – could never – let himself. And he expected his time here to be no less unpleasant even if his end goal was drastically different from what he was used to.

And so here he was, putting on a brave face and wading through the throngs of buzzed socialites, politicians and businessmen as he scanned all the passing faces for his elusive target.

He heard so many people buzzing about her, some gushing, others resenting. She was either lovely or condescending, naturally beautiful or synthetically altered, intelligent or ignorant. A lot of these to the same person. It was a cruel group to be amongst, so quick to sing their praises but just as quick to stab in you in the back. He could not stand such people. And he could not wait to be free of them.

Reaching into his blazer, he pulled his phone out and brought up a picture of the girl he was assigned to. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. Heiress to the Heartfilia Conglomerate, one of the wealthiest and most esteemed families in the country, if not the world. It was nigh impossible for him to find this girl in this crowd where all the surrounding faces seemed to look more alike the longer he was around them. And in all honesty, he really was not interested in playing hero to some spoiled socialite who probably never offered an ounce of gratitude to the _lesser folk_ , yet here he was.

He sighed as he stuffed the device back in his pocket and made his way to the bar. Ordering a drink, he leaned back against the countertop, sipping casually as he observed the crowd, guests and staff alike. With a calculating eye, he looked for any inkling of a threat.

His organization had received information just hours before this moment that the Heartfilia heiress was in danger and that someone needed to be dispatched immediately to protect her. There was undeniable proof that Tartarus was the one behind the hit but there were noticeable irregularities in their actions for this job. Which in turn led Natsu's organization to the conclusion that they recruited the assistance of an outside source. Who is was, none of them could say just yet – which made this that much more of a headache to deal with. Essentially they were flying blind. And, as his luck would have it, Natsu was chosen to watch over her. And he would reluctantly indulge that responsibility if he could just find her.

"Where the hell _is_ she?" He muttered into his glass of whiskey, tugging at the scarf around his neck. His was patience steadily thinning. The enemy was somewhere in this room. He surmised if he could locate the threat then it would be a simple matter of neutralizing him and finding out where his cohorts were hiding. Then he could be on a trail to stopping them from the inside instead of playing babysitter on the outside. And were he to be so fortunate, he would have to handle this with absolute discretion. Lord knows that if he made a scene here, the boss would have his head _and_ his ass mounted on the walls of his office before he could even explain himself.

"Looking for someone special?" Initially, Natsu thought the question was directed at him. He turned his head slightly but there was another man at the bar. Something about him seemed familiar and he did not trust the man for that very reason.

"Lucy Heartifilia." The man answered. Natsu's senses went on alert though outwardly he made no indication. He maintained his composure, wanting to see where this conversation would go. It would not be the least bit surprising if someone were looking for the Heartfilia heiress but with their intel everyone is considered a suspect until otherwise proven.

The bartender laughed heartily, shaking his head. "You're going after Lady Lucy? That girl takes no notice in anyone's advances. I think it'd be in your best interest look elsewhere."

"So you know where she is?"

He shrugged. "If you're that interested in getting shot down, she's right over there."

Natsu, out of the corner of his eye, caught the full view of the man's face when he turned. He had a tattoo on his forehead, above his left eye. He remembered that mark. He had seen it just once two years ago. Bora of Prominence. Amongst the worst kind of stain on humanity. He had been a criminal on the rise, one who took control of a human trafficking ring and was quick to make a name for himself in the criminal world. If he were here, then Tartarus was likely endorsing him. Tartarus wasn't exactly in the business of keeping people alive but Prominence relied on it. A strange partnership but an ultimately unsurprising one.

His jaw clenched. _Stick to the plan_. With everything he had in him, Natsu removed himself from the bar. He downed the last of his whiskey and set the glass down. Bora ordered another drink, stating that he would take it to Lucy himself.

Natsu quickly walked away and made a beeline for where he saw her. He watched her whisper to a guard and sneak out of the door he had just been watching moments ago. If she were alone, that may likely make it that much easier for him to talk to her. Or she could just as easily blow him off. He hoped he could find a way to get through to her as neither of them had the luxury of him not.

A new guard had taken up the vacant post in seconds. "Tch, of course." He hoped she did not get too far. It would already be tricky enough to explain how he ended up a foot within the restricted section, much less halfway around the mansion.

He looked over his shoulder to see Bora touch his ring and hold his hand over the glass of champagne. There was no doubting it anymore, Bora was definitely the one who was sent after Lucy Heartfilia. He had a penchant for charming and drugging his victims before dragging them away to a living hell – which was probably why he was sought out to assist them in whatever plot they had in motion. And in forming an alliance with Tartarus, Bora would be that much more troublesome to bring down.

Focused back on his main priority, Natsu was preparing to remove the replacement guard but just as he resolved to do so, he heard several glasses shattering and a loud yell behind him. A waitress had tripped and all the contents on her serving tray had been flung at a guest, effectively soaking and infuriating him. The man began yelling at her as she profusely apologized, drawing the attention of the surrounding guests and staff, who were to intervene. He used the opportunity to slip away.

He took long strides down the hallway and as he rounded the corner, he saw her out on the balcony. Her blonde hair was now untied and she seemed more relaxed, as if this was a place she was more interested in being rather than being showered in affections and pleasantries.

He stepped outside

"I'm still waiting for your help, you know."

He paused, half expecting her to be talking to him. Was she already aware she was in danger? Had his cover been completely blown? When she made no acknowledgement to him, he finally spoke up. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

It was made apparent that she did not know he was there from her reaction. She spun around, clearly startled. "Wha-what are _you_ doing here?" He stayed still in an effort to make himself as nonthreatening as possible. She curled slightly in on herself. "My bodyguards will realize I'm missing in about three minutes." He could read her bluff easily.

He brought his hands up in mock surrender and stepped back. "Wait, hang on. Nothing like that, just got a little lost on my way to the john."

She seemed to be able to just as easily read his bluff as she responded. But nevertheless, she relaxed, if only marginally. She remained cautious, not taking her eyes off him. He was almost impressed at how well she stood her ground. So the princess had a backbone after all. "Yes, clearly. Go back the way you came and make a right. There's an usher who can point you in the right direction."

"Thanks." He smiled automatically. She was strangely interesting and he could not help but smile at her. It was becoming more clear that there was something different about her, something special. Perhaps his initial judgement had been off the mark.

She smiled back at him, softly. "This area is technically off limits so you should head back before they throw you out."

He feigned ignorance. "Ah, that's why it's so empty." He turned to look back at the doors, nodding. "Well that makes sense." _She actually doesn't seem so bad…a little weird maybe._ He grinned at her over his shoulder and was amused when he saw her alarm. "I'll head back and stay out of trouble."

Natsu took just a few steps forward before he realized he would accomplish nothing if he just walked away now. He had nearly forgotten he was on a job and that he was here to protect _her_. He turned around and walked up to her, still keeping his distance. It would make him seem less imposing if he was considerate of her personal space. He held a hand out to her and smiled. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Lucy Heartfilia." She held her hand up, delicate and dainty, just like a noble would. It just looked as if she had no arm strength whatsoever to him. Though judging from her appearance, she most likely didn't.

Suddenly he was unsure what to do with it. He was not about to kiss her hand. She probably would not like that, from what he heard the bartender say. And so he decided to awkwardly shake her fingers, much to her surprise. "Okay then. Nice to meet you, Lucy." Without thinking, he added, "You're kind of weird."

"What?" She snapped.

Within just two short minutes, he had seen her face go from surprise, incredulity, exasperation, kindness, worry, allure, confusion and now anger. She was very expressive. It intrigued him and he found that he liked to see all the different faces she could make.

"You come wandering over here with that lame bathroom excuse and you have the audacity to call me _odd_?"

"Weird."

"Whatever!" She turned her back to him and he was surprised at the colorful language that was coming out of the mouth of such a seemingly well-groomed heiress.

He stepped forward to the balustrade, leaning against it casually. He suddenly regretted thinking so poorly of her. Without thinking, he spoke. "Being weird isn't a bad thing. I mean, doesn't it just mean you're unique?" He looked up at the stars like he had seen her doing when he first saw her out here. "Like all those stars up there. They're all different. I am, you are, Jimmy working the valet is. So don't worry too much about someone calling you odd."

She rested against the stone next to him and he could hear the smile in her voice. "Weird."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Whatever."

They were quiet for some time, comfortably. He wondered if it had always been this pleasant to just take in the view of the stars. He could not really recall a time when he just took the time to admire them, to admire anything, but standing here with her, he felt an unfamiliar peacefulness. It was as if his past had no longer had a hold on him and he was able to live in the present for the first time in a long time. He did not want to step away from this moment which is why he took the time to linger.

However, he had work to do. Especially now that he had identified the agent.

"I should head back, it's probably about time to get moving anyway."

"Ah, yes, of course." There was sadness in her words but he had a responsibility, even if she was unaware, to make sure she was safe. She was his assignment and he would see it through to the end. After these few short minutes, this job no longer felt like a waste of his time. Even if only slightly, he was actually _wanting_ to protect her. She continued, "There will likely be a guard already in front of the door. If he gives you trouble, just say I invited you out here."

"They won't believe that." He already knew they wouldn't.

"Right," she laughed, thinking briefly, "just say 'Miss Spetto won't like you picking on Lucy's friends' and that should work."

He chuckled. "Got it, thanks."

She bowed her head slightly, offering a silent you're welcome with the motion.

He walked back to the empty hallway, wondering the best way to keep her away from drinking all together. Who knew what Bora would plan if – or rather when – she rejected him. He would figure something else out to keep that creep away from her all together.

He stopped. "Oh, one last thing before I go." He knew this would frustrate her but he could think of no better way to get her to stop her _and_ to tease her. "I would recommend you not drink anymore tonight. You reek of booze."

" _What_ is _with_ you?" She yelled as he scampered off, snickering to himself. Maybe it was not the most appropriate way to tell her but the less she knew, the better. It would make things infinitely easier to not have the Heartfilia security team interfere. Not to speak less of their capabilities but getting wrapped up in this would be way more than they ever bargained for.

He pulled out his phone, texting his partners that he had a slight change of plans. And it would likely involve punching that asshole Bora in the face.


End file.
